


it could be

by liebgott



Category: A Very Potter Musical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebgott/pseuds/liebgott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brian and joey and a summer storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it could be

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my own personal ann perkins, who put up with my whining while i wrote this and let it sit in my drafts folder for six months before posting it. thanks for being awesome. fully un-beta'd, any errors are my own.

Top of the park is almost a nuisance, but in the summer when there's nothing much to do and most people are out of town, Brian and Joey find themselves wandering down to the tents on the mall, following the sounds of chattering crowds and generally terrible music to a stupid but free source of entertainment. whenever they both have off from work, they walk the few blocks over from their apartment, usually buzzed from $5 wine they got at the corner store on Main. It’s so lame, but it's not like they have anything better to do, and their apartment doesn't have air conditioning so they might as well be outside anyway.

There’s a particularly humid night that they head over, buzzed off of wine and pent-up energy, laughing the whole way over to the main stage where a band they actually like is setting up. Other friends of theirs are milling through the crowd -- they catch Britney and Devin wandering around, and Myles is flitting between people like crazy -- and they catch up with them as they jockey for position by the stage. My Dear Disco is playing tonight, and even the looming clouds and the humid air aren't bringing down the excited crowd. Brian saw something about severe storms when he flipped past the weather channel earlier, but he's not too worried about it -- storms are kind of cool, anyway, and a little rain won't bring down the crowd. Joey’s practically buzzing out of his skin with excitement about My Dear Disco's set, and that's definitely helping fuel Brian’s good mood.

The set is awesome -- My Dear Disco has the crowd in their hands, and even though there's a pretty intense cloud cover moving in, they play on and on, seemingly not caring about the impending rain. Finally, though, it starts to sprinkle, and the top of the park staff shuts them down. It sucks, definitely, but they barely make it offstage with their instruments before the rain _really_ starts, and it's absolutely a good thing that they stopped when they did. Brian looks up at the sky, then at Joey, who seems more put out by the show ending early than the rain soaking him to the skin.

"Home, you think?" Brian asks, and Joey just nods before pushing his way through the dispersing crowd. They run like hell the few blocks home, laughing and shoving each other, still being stupid and having fun even though there are tornado sirens blaring. Running in flip flops is fucking hard though, and Brian’s pretty sure he's going to drown before they get back to the apartment, either from falling into a puddle or from inhaling too much rain. Joey’s ahead of him by a few sidewalk squares, and he starts running backwards, egging Brian on, shouting things that Brian can't understand thanks to the rain. He still laughs, though, and Joey slows down until they're running together again, keeping pace for the last two blocks before their apartment.

When they get inside, they're drenched; dripping water all over the fucking place, and Joey just starts stripping by the door, leaving his soaking wet clothes in a pile by the door. Brian sighs, not wanting to get water all over their carpet, and does the same, stripping down to his boxers (which are only a little damp, thank god) before collapsing on the couch, chest still heaving as he catches his breath from the run home. Joey crashes next to him, one leg halfway in Brian’s lap, and an arm around his shoulders, friendly and overly touchy, typical Joey. There’s a weird electricity to it now, though, and Brian’s not sure if it's the storm or something else, but he likes it. He leans into Joey, head falling against his shoulder, letting himself get comfortable. He feels weirdly bold when he sets his hand on Joey’s thigh, a little higher than is maybe actually appropriate, but Joey doesn't shift or try to push him away. If anything, he seems to move closer, and even though that shouldn't be awesome to Brian, it totally is.

They stay like that for a while, just sitting and breathing, and Brian knows that even though they've both caught their breath from running, they're losing it again from something else. There’s still that electric crackle in the air, and it's certainly not from the storm. It’s still raging outside, the tornado is really picking up steam, but that's not really important anymore. What’s important is the way Joey’s eyes are sort of on fire when Brian looks up at him, and how hard Brian has to force himself not to do anything about it. They’re roommates, and they perform together, and making a move here is not exactly the smartest thing to do. Brian’s not even sure if he's attracted to Joey or to the vibe, but he knows he needs to get up and do something to keep himself from being fucking stupid.

"I’m, um -- I’m going on the balcony to watch the storm," Brian stutters and feels like an idiot, and he sort of has a boner, and that just makes everything worse. He rushes to his room and pulls on an ill-fitting pair of threadbare pajamas pants, staying shirtless, figuring that it's hot enough outside that he can do without. When he walks back through the living room, Joey is watching him, those stupid fucking eyes of his still burning, and Brian rushes past him and hauls himself through the window onto the small balcony. There’s just enough of an overhang that he's protected from the worst of the rain, and the little bit that does hit him keeps him cool. He’s half hoping that Joey joins him, and half hoping that Joey will just go to bed, and he's torn when he sees him climbing through the window. This has the potential to be the best night of his summer, but it could easily turn out to be the worst.

"Is it calming down at all?" Joey’s tone is stilted, off, and he's stupidly tentative about putting his arm around Brian’s shoulders. And that's when Brian thinks "fuck it" and leans into him, slipping an arm around his waist and turning his head just enough to look at him. There are a few horrible tension-filled moments, and then Brian shifts and closes the few inches between them and seals their lips together. Joey moves before Brian can even figure out what he's doing, backing Brian up against the low railing around the balcony, bending him over it just enough so they're both getting hit by the rain. They’re both still damp anyway, and the fact that kissing Joey is fucking awesome is enough to keep Brian from complaining.

Eventually, Joey lets up, pulling away and grabbing one of Brian’s hands, pulling him back through the window and into the apartment. They’re both wet, and it's more apparent once they're inside and cold, but they don't stop. They end up on top of the blankets on Joey’s bed, making out and groping each other like horny teenagers, and yeah, that's actually pretty awesome. it doesn't get much farther than that, though, as they both sober up and get cold from being so wet, but when they both exhaust themselves, they stay tangled up in Joey’s bed, trying to catch their breath and smiling at each other. Maybe it's the start of something, and maybe it's not, but Brian sure as hell doesn't regret a minute of it.


End file.
